life_is_strangefandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Sean Diaz
Sean Eduardo Diaz, conhecido como Sean, é o protagonista jogável e o irmão mais velho de Daniel em Life is Strange 2 e secundário em As Aventuras Iradas de Captain Spirit. Juntos, eles são forçados a fugir de sua cidade natal, Seattle, após um trágico incidente em que seu pai, Esteban Diaz, foi morto, bem como o policial que tirou sua vida. Com medo da polícia, eles fogem para Puerto Lobos, no México, enquanto tentam esconder um poder sobrenatural súbito e misterioso. A vida na estrada é dura e agora totalmente responsável por seu irmão mais novo, Sean começa a perceber que suas decisões terão impacto em suas vidas para sempre. Personalidade Ele é descrito como "Criativo, sensível e protetor" no vídeo divulgado pela Square Enix.Conheça Sean, Life is Strange 2. O lado criativo de Sean é mostrado através de seus desenhos no caderno e são múltiplos momentos durante o primeiro episódio onde Sean pode desenhar. Seu pai comprou o caderno e parece ter incentivado Sean a desenhar. O lado protetor de Sean é mostrado quando Daniel é incomodado pelo seu vizinho devido a respingar sangue de zumbi em sua camisa. Sean pode defender o seu irmão caçula e ataca o seu vizinho por insulta-lo. Após fugir de sua casa com Daniel, ele se torna mais protetor dele durante a sua jornada para Puerto Lobos. Aparência Durante "Roads", Sean tem um cabelo castanho escuro cortado curto e usa um gorro marrom com um logotipo amarelo em sua borda (enquanto caminhava para casa da escola). Ele usa um casaco de bolso com zíper azul acinzentado com o logotipo "WOLF SQUAD" sobre uma camiseta branca, acoplando isso com calça cáqui cinza e um cinto marrom-avermelhado com a correia pendurada por baixo do moletom. De pé, ele usa tênis cinza com laços azuis e marcas verdes. Sobre Sean Diaz nasceu em 15 de Agosto de 2000. Antes da separação dos seus pais, Sean visitou seus avós maternos, Claire e Stephen Reynolds, na casa deles em Beaver Creek, onde ele uma vez quebrou um vaso quando ele tinha cerca de seis anos de idade"Caralho... Eu quebrei esta coisa faz... 10 anos atrás. Eu não acredito que eles arrumaram..." - Os pensamentos de Sean depois de examinar o vaso quebrado na casa dos Reynolds. Como uma família, Sean, Daniel e seu pai costumavam ir em expedições ao ar livre, incluindo caminhadas, esqui no Monte. Baker e caiaque no rio Wenatchee. Quando eram mais jovens, Sean e Daniel costumavam ter uma babá chamada Andrew, de quem eles não gostavam. Sean é amigo de infância de Ellery Winchell, o qual eles brincavam com robôs juntos quando crianças. Enquanto frequentava a Escola Peacock, Sean se juntou a equipe de Atletismo com Ellery. Os dois compartilham um amor em comum: leitura; durante o verão de 2016, Ellery recomendou a Sean ler um novel chamado Chronicles of the Basilisk - Vol V: Siege Upon Moorkorn por Ariana Simard, que Sean acabou por ler e apreciar. Durante o último verão, Sean encontrou um trabalho no supermercado local Z-Mart como assistente de vendas. Ele teve aulas com sua melhor amiga, Lyla Park, a qual ele brincava diversas vezes e zoava, patinava e participou de festas, uma das quais resultou em sua primeira ressaca. Nota do editor: Quem não teve a primeira ressaca, que atire a primeira pedra, XD! Ele e Lyla também participaram de várias sessões de jogos com seus amigos Adam e Eric. Próximo do inicio do seu primeiro ano, Sean desenvolveu um crush por uma de suas colegas de classe, Jenn Murphy, a quem ele começou a mandar mensagens tímidas após Lyla apresenta-lá a Sean. Captain Spirit Sean e Daniel são vistos brevemente no final do jogo, de pé do outro lado da cerca. Os irmãos acenam para Chris Eriksen depois que ele se levanta do chão. Life is Strange 2 Episódio 1: Roads TBA Episódio 2: Rules TBA Episódio 3: Wastelands TBA Episódio 4: Faith TBA Episódio 5: Wolves TBA Equipamentos * Caderno: Como um aspirante a artista, Sean possui um caderno de desenho que foi dado a ele por Esteban antes da morte do mesmo. Sean usa o caderno para registrar suas experiências de antes e durante os eventos de Life is Strange 2. Ele cria rascunhos, anotações e textos, alguns dos quais podem mudar dependendo das escolhas do jogador. * Mochila: Antes dos eventos do jogo, Sean possuía uma mochila escolar que ele usava para guardar seus itens. Durante o Episódio 1, a mochila foi usada junto com os bolsos de Sean para compor o inventário do jogo, que guarda vários objetos e suprimentos que ele pode reunir ao longo de sua jornada. Na praia de Three Seals Motel, Sean ganha uma grande mochila de caminhada como presente de despedida de Brody. Sean decide usar esta mochila a partir de então e passa sua velha mochila para Daniel. * Celular: Antes e durante o Episódio 1, Sean tem um celular que ele usa para enviar mensagens de texto para seus amigos e conhecidos. A bateria do celular eventualmente se esgota depois que Sean foge de Seattle e ele a recarrega usando uma tomada no Three Seals Motel. Depois de sair para a varanda e ter uma conversa opcional com Lyla, Sean assiste a um vídeo caseiro antigo e em seguida lança o celular no oceano para evitar ser rastreado. * Laptop: Dentro de seu quarto, Sean tem um laptop que ele usa no Episódio 1 para acessar páginas de redes sociais, um site de pirataria e um vídeo do ViewTube. Após sua fuga de Seattle com Daniel, não se sabe onde, ou em que estado o laptop se encontra. * Mapa de viagem: Depois de fugir de sua casa com Daniel, Sean obtém um mapa parcial dos Estados Unidos que ele usa para rastrear o trajeto dele e de Daniel em direção a Puerto Lobos. * Lembranças: Ao longo de sua jornada, Sean pode se deparar com muitos pequenos objetos que ele pode coletar e guardar em sua mochila. O jogador ganha uma conquista a cada item colecionável descoberto. Simbolismo Espírito Animal Sean é bastante associado ao Lobo, animal que estampa o moletom que ele usa durante os quatro primeiros episódios. Embora nenhum lobo tenha aparecido de fato, eles são referenciados várias vezes no decorrer dos três primeiros episódios de Life is Strange 2. Assim que qualquer decisão com consequências é feita pelo jogador, uma animação representando um lobo grande e um filhote correndo juntos aparece no canto inferior direito da tela, a opacidade de cada lobo muda indicando se a decisão afetará Sean, Daniel ou ambos. Além disso, os irmãos se referem a si mesmos como lobos e desenvolvem o costume de uivar juntos como o animal. Como um espírito animal, o Lobo simboliza a emoção crua, uma conexão profunda com os instintos da pessoa, e um apetite pela liberdade, assim como sentimentos de vulnerabilidade e perigo. Wolf Spirit Animal - Totem Meaning O Lobo também é o líder da matilha o qual através dos seus instintos protege o bando e fica sempre atento ao que acontece ao redor. Relacionamentos Família *Esteban Diaz (pai) - *Daniel Diaz (irmão) - *Karen (mãe) - *Stephen Reynolds (avô) - *Claire Reynolds (avó) - *Cogumela (cadela, falecida) Amigos *Lyla (melhor amiga) - *Ellery - *Adam - *Eric *Brody Holloway - *Chris Eriksen - *Charles Eriksen - *Cassidy - *Finn - *Penny - *Hannah - *Jacob - *Ingrid - *Anders - *Enfermeiro Joey - Interesses Românticos *Jenn Murphy - *Cassidy (determinante) - *Finn (determinante) - Inimigos *Brett Foster - Depois de ser insultado por Brett, Sean concorda com Lyla chamando-o de "idiota", dizendo que ele é assim. Após Brett insultar Daniel e Sean, mais tarde Sean acaba se envolvendo em uma briga, resultando em um nocaute e deixando Brett inconsciente. E Sean foge com Daniel. *Hank Stamper - *Nick (determinante) - *Merrill, Big Joe - *Agente Flores - *Chad Michaels - *Nicholas Durand - *Lisbeth Fischer - *Policial Matthews - Mortes Associadas *Lisbeth Fischer (direto, determinante) - Sean poderá atirar em Lisbeth por manipular Daniel e ferir ambos ou forçar ela a sair do caminho da porta da Igreja. Se Daniel tem intenção em mata-lá, Sean poderá mata-lá para prevenir que Daniel não vire um assassino. Curiosidades *O signo do zodíaco de Sean é leão. *Foi confirmado que os Irmão Diaz são meio mexicanos com ascendência mexicana pelo lado do pai.Tweet de Michel Koch, confirmando que são meio mexicanos **Em "Rules", eles estão implícitos como sendo pelo menos parcialmente irlandeses pelo lado da mãe. Com base no comentário de Sean sobre "o quanto mais irlandês" sua avó pode obter depois de encontrar uma chave de trevo de quatro folhas em sua gaveta de cabeceira. *Ele é descrito como um adolescente típico pelo roteirista Jean-Luc Cano.Arcadia Baes Live: Life is Strange 2 com Jean Luc Cano *O sobrenome do meio de Sean, "Eduardo" talvez possa ser uma referência ao Artista Edouard Caplain. *No trailer de revelação, é visto no jornal snippet que a idade de Sean é 16 anos.Post do Reddit por /u/lamjam195 (inglês) *O dublador de Sean, Gonzalo Martin, improvisou quando chama Daniel por "enano", que foi inspirado em como Gonzalo chamou seus irmãos adotivos mais jovens.Entrevista com Gonzalo Martin (inglês), tempo - 01:41:27 *Sean usa o termo espanhol "tipo", que se refere a um cara. O termo "guey" existe em espanhol (Mexicano).Dicionário Espanhol sobre a palavra güey *Sean aprendeu como usar a máquina de lavar quando ele tinha apenas "oito anos de idade", que aproximadamente é a idade no qual Karen abandonou a família. *A opção para Sean se chamar "El Diazblo Loco" (que é "O demônio louco" com a junção do seu sobrenome, Diaz) é uma referência a mensagem de texto que Esteban enviou para ele em 11 de Outubro de 2016, o qual ele comenta que eles poderiam ser um grande time, "Los Diazblos Locos!". *Sean pode falar a Brody que ele apenas morou em um lugar, porém, quando examinado as chaves de sua casa no inicio do jogo, Sean irá falar que ele viveu ali por somente dez anos. Ele poderia estar mentindo para Brody ou em vez disso, significa que ele sempre viveu em Seattle. *A nota de Sean é um bom estudante, tendo 3.5 na sua grade de notas (de 0 a 4.00). *Sean gosta de Hamburguers com queijo duplo e não gosta de cebolas. Referências en: Sean Diaz de:Sean_Diaz Categoria:Life is Strange 2 Categoria:Personagens Jogáveis Categoria:Personagens Masculinos Categoria:Personagens Masculinos (Segunda Temporada) Categoria:Personagens (Captain Spirit) Categoria:Personagens (Segunda Temporada) Categoria:Personagens do Episódio 1: Roads Categoria:Família Diaz Categoria:Personagens do Episódio 2: Rules Categoria:Personagens do Episódio 3: Wastelands Categoria:Personagens do Episódio 4: Faith Categoria:Funcionários do Merrill Categoria:Personagens do Episódio 5: Wolves Categoria:Determinante Categoria:Personagens Principais (Segunda Temporada) Categoria:Personagens Principais